If $x \odot y = 2x-8$ and $x \oplus y = x-7y$, find $1 \odot (-1 \oplus 4)$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $-1 \oplus 4$ because $x \odot y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $1 \odot y$ $ 1 \odot y = (2)(1)-8$ $ \hphantom{1 \odot y} = -6$.